


国王之死

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: After a long life devoted to leading the crew to the new homeland, the planet Emirates, followed by exploration and dominance, impoverished Arsène I decided to face his death.





	国王之死

**Author's Note:**

> 又是2017冬窗作品，写于2：10前后。
> 
> OOC、角色死亡，大量脑补，与现实没有任何关系。
> 
> 由于写得跟民科论文似的（希望专业太太不要打我……）我本来还试图往里面加点互动角色，但回想他的后半生好像也没谁带给他什么温情或救赎，只有他日常成为其他人的人生导师。算是今年比往年更绝望环境下、写给自己看的发泄向产物，但依然希望他们能够渡过难关。另外权力让渡那一段的学者确有其人，是在不知道哪个太太作品里看到的。

阿尔塞纳一世登上太空电梯时是一个普通的黎明。下定决心后，他打算再次从太空城俯瞰自己所在的行星，埃米尔人最后的领地。小型飞行工具的普及令太空电梯地位已接近鸡肋，阿尔塞纳在寂静的旅途中感到了他所钟爱的旧纪元工业遗址气息。

包括太空城与采矿站在内的这颗主行星由阿尔塞纳早年所建设，也是他记入史册为数不多的功绩，尽管依然伴随争议。争议伴他一生——他温厚、谦逊、热情、坚韧，子民跟随他漂泊四海，但他最终不再被爱戴。他的子民，埃米尔人，由地球古老碳基生命分化而来，被部分学派认为继承了其游牧民族的特质，他们的文明几乎覆盖了整个后地球人（散落各地源于地球的人种的总称）的宇宙迁徙史。与一颗行星的演变相比，一个物种的生灭实在是很短暂；与一个物种的生灭相比，一段文明的兴衰也仅仅是千万分之一；与整个文明史相比，一位帝王的在位更加微不足道。因此，尽管阿尔塞纳一世的在位时间在整个后地球人君主制文明中最长，他也不打算将自己的决定与对权力或子民的热爱扯上任何关系。

作出这个决定是在半年前，那个夜晚埃米尔人刚结束与安联人的谈判。帝国羸弱的军事武装使他不得不收起完整的作战计划，提前面对科尔尼的归属抉择。科尔尼在安联人的神话中是繁衍图腾，古旧的二维视频资料显示他们的祖先曾在第一次不稳定跃迁中短暂漂流至此。

在这之前，埃米尔人尚未从对斯坦福要塞失败的进犯中回复过来。他们先进的光辐射武器在面对由深蓝海水覆盖的比邻星系的原住民时如同拳头打在棉花上，更为打击的是民间掀起了一股反光子之风，要求军队使用更加粗暴的原子核武器。教会的信徒当然不会放过这次机会，杜撰出“光女神的愤怒”攻击阿尔塞纳的反教会运动，“阿尔塞纳不再适应这个新时代”——大旗上的标语掷地有声。

阿尔塞纳从未屈服于时代，反教会运动是他自认为一生最大的成就。历时两百年至今，这场运动的纪念碑将刻上数百位英雄的名字，包括阿尔塞纳曾经钦定的继承人：亨利，法布雷加斯，威尔希尔。是的，阿尔塞纳的革命是全面性的，以打破大迁徙时代教会对政权的把控为开端，他试图建设一颗长久宜居的家园星球，并逐渐改革了帝国的世袭制度，解放了科学研究的束缚，帮助人民从游离的不安走出来，使社会运转迈向正轨。三位继承人，尽管由他指定，但与阿尔塞纳皆无血缘关系——他期望生存方式改变后，埃米尔文明能向前跨一小步，这是前进的车辙之一。

最开始这是成功的。阿尔塞纳从他出生的“母星”提拔了刚刚遭受失意的亨利。在此之前这位温文尔雅的棕皮肤小伙子一直在预备学校中名列前茅，从对未来蓝图的热望、略显仁慈的行事风格到红酒与衬衫的品位无一不与阿尔塞纳大为相似。他军事才能卓越，且全面性难以企及，登上海布里号——埃米尔人定居前最后的星舰后，他抓住阿尔塞纳给予的机会证明了自己，用五十年航程的并肩作战与全力辅佐回报年长者的栽培。亨利是第一批踏上这颗新发现星球的人之一——他们被称作黄金一代——但在发觉它被计划成埃米尔人第二家园时，他迟疑了。他的梦想是以此作为临时根据地，还要向更深更远的宇宙探索、殖民、扩张。于是亨利带着整个埃米尔的敬意离开，开始一段个人的游历，君主阿尔塞诺承诺他随时欢迎回家，年轻人欣然应允。

亨利的离开给另一个年轻人带来了机会。拉玛西亚人法布雷加斯在更年轻的年纪、带着比亨利更亮眼的天赋来到海布里号，很快成为亨利的助手。随后，阿尔塞纳惊讶地发现他完成任务精准快速，思路清晰契合而有创造力，获得埃米尔人的承认只是时间问题，几乎毫无疑问地，在建设新家园的动荡中成为新一任领袖。那时政府几乎皆由年轻人组成：罗西基、赫莱布、弗拉米尼，大胆、进取、充满想象力。尽管刚刚经历黄金一代的谢幕，仍然有诸如“老人支配的时代渐渐没落了”此类的社会舆论，从某种角度对开拓者进行鼓舞。

但年轻人的世界永远无法保持长足稳定。适逢后地球人其他种族间相继爆发战争波及埃米尔，法布雷加斯天赋使然，预见性地对埃米尔文明发展道路产生质疑。受他阅读过的《地球文明史》与敬仰的已故先驱克鲁伊夫驱使，他成为一名激进的背叛者，不择手段想回到继承克鲁伊夫遗志的故乡——拉玛西亚，奉行完美、纯洁民主制度的乌托邦。此刻阿尔塞纳正遭受着前所未有的危机，这对他而言无疑是雪上加霜，且祸不单行，追随法布雷加斯离去的“有志之士”日益增加。阿尔塞纳不得不面对一个事实，他不伦不类的政体改革也许确实是失败的，至少在对继承者的选用方面。

于是新一任的继承者是威尔希尔，一位正统海布里人（指出生在海布里的埃米尔人，前两位继承者均为双籍埃米尔人）。他具备天赋但行为冲动乖张，甚至对阿尔塞纳发表过正面批判。阿尔塞纳在研究了邻近族群的文明史后得出结论，国家的掌权者应当在相近文明间具备话语权，且本质上地难以叛变——简而言之，本地老油条。事实上，他提拔了不少海布里人，威尔希尔除了是其中天赋最高的，也是对叛党最仇视的——天知道他曾经多崇拜法布雷加斯。但本星群各族居民本性安逸，往往无法兑现自己学生时代的天赋畅想，加上阿尔塞纳依旧按照选取大迁徙时代开拓者的标准选拔年轻人，他们或许熟练老道，却很难成为老油条。相对稳定的大环境使得青春风暴再难重现。

其实早在这场叛乱过后，阿尔塞纳的晚年就是一错再错的累积。尽管由于在位后期的诸多问题，历史学界一部分声音认为他改革失败，新制度并不优于神权分立的原本体制；但多数学者达成一致，导致这一切的是他对权力的过度迷恋，以及对权力瓜分经济体做出让步的拒绝。他热爱权力也热爱子民，信任造就的灾难使他不敢不任人唯亲。即使定居社会基本成型而新一代政府目标与行动力远不如前，阿尔塞纳也仅仅加设了雇佣兵势力分权，未对执政人员伤筋动骨。他一直坚持的改革与科技进入了相对停滞；尽管动荡趋于稳定、经济开始复苏，国力反而下滑，与他国的军备竞赛中处于下风；同时赋税增加，保障减少，民众们认为自己曾爱戴的领导者成为了独裁者，许多人考虑移民。亨利回来了，与阿尔塞纳大吵一架后同样被赶到边远殖民地；法布雷加斯也回来了，由于雇佣兵的掌权，他不受待见最终投向直接死敌。

比之建设期动荡时代，这颗承载着八百亿人口的星球不再被笼罩于希望、革命、生机或背水一战的勇气，成为理想接近枯竭的追随者的最后温床。

而这一切的孵化其实并无意义重大的导火索。如果说有，就是阿尔塞纳在这个形势最严峻的冬天错误地选择了剑指巴伐利亚。作为曾经的先驱者，他的军事思想与政治思想一样“不再适应新时代”，即便愿意变通也打不来防守下的奇袭险招；最终硬实力的不足将他送上有关科尔尼的谈判桌。

之后半年里起义声潮不绝于耳；雇佣军首领离开的新闻充斥媒体头条；威尔希尔被送往邻国担当质子；游行队伍日夜活动在大街小巷：尤其是阿尔塞纳引以为傲的大学校园、科学研究所与天文馆，标记着伟大愿景的星图被好事者剪碎。阿尔塞纳也确实没有辜负他们的希望，在各方进军中节节败退——事实上并不比动荡期的战绩差多少。动荡时光阿尔塞纳也对禅位思考过很多次，他可以自己决定去留：议会对他持以谨慎的支持，条件是他在位期间将动荡减至最小，使其仍得以存在并在星际联盟中保有话语权，尽管经济可能将面临长时间的缓慢下滑，而民众在勉强的生存中丧失活力。阿尔塞纳以为自己能够杜绝这一切，贯彻责任与使命，带领子民实现理想，但他未曾预料到自己也将老去，国家的形态与统治者的心态一同走入暮年。

此刻他登上了太空城的瞭望台，在这里他能从本星球最好视角观测群星。在群星以战术要素的形式存在于他脑海里多年以后，这位伟大的老人开始重新审视它们原始的美丽。伴随他欣赏的是从设备间中调出的古老地球音乐，可能是蓝色多瑙河、自新大陆或别的什么。这颗行星距离其他天体并不近，透过大气层与空气尘埃，它们看上去随机散落在黑天鹅绒布上，与阿尔塞纳在出生地所见类似，也许这是阿尔塞纳选择居住地的原因。在海布里号上，他与宇宙之间的阻隔只有一层透明墙体——他曾无数次靠近过一颗星星，感受它将自己整个世界压迫：他见过心脏插上尖刀一般的猩红色火山岩浆，也穿过喷射着热离子束的墨绿色血盆大口。后来他置身过许多场战争，即便后地球人制造过荡魂摄魄的冲击、拥有着奋不顾身的心志，在观测一颗遥远超新星消逝的残影时也只能暗存侥幸。

他不能自已地想起自己年轻时与后来的年轻人相似的梦：去探索、去追逐、永无止境地前进，往人类未至之境。他无法改变这个梦的逐渐模糊，命运替他选择了另一条路，他仍对此充满感激。相较自然威胁的诡谲与蛮不讲理，人为威胁只是按逻辑操作的牌局，他有时甚至对敌方优秀的指挥官抱以好感。而人为威胁的影响远大于自然威胁才是他更常面对也更常失利的境遇，且比起敌军，所受伤害往往更多来自掌控范围内的友军。

权力的生效，根据部分研究者的观点，存在客体向主体的让渡。爱戴你时是自由意志赴汤蹈火，憎恶你时视你作强迫、独裁、奴役，视你作衰老、沉沦与妥协的恶魔。然而，没有哪个文明能永远保持进取与野心，如果能够，进取与野心的一代就不会被称为黄金时代了。

阿尔塞纳认为自己对这种让渡的挥霍到头了。他的决定归根到底不因为外力、内束或别的什么，只因为时光过于漫长。尽管仍然迷恋，他也不打算继续保有近乎病态的掌控欲望。处理完保障国家健康发展的机制操作，他应该背负的责任所剩无几，他人生的遗憾也所剩无几。大部分理想与热忱献给这个国度后，阿尔塞纳唯一的愿望就是怀着饱满、完美的畏惧直面死亡。

结束这趟短暂的旅程后，他走出观测间，留恋地凝视自己经过的每一寸土地。经过楼下阅览室时他忍不住抽出一本几乎人手一本的祖先自传，这在为数不多的印刷书籍几乎全是古老天文学著作的瞭望台十分显眼。由于漫长混乱的宇宙迁徙，这位祖先与他的血缘关系已经很淡薄，但他喜欢阅读地球上定居生活的故事。自传主要描绘的是地球末年，祖先还是一个儿童，与许多其他家庭一起生活在海上的大轮船、肮脏窄小的房间，父母用体力换取资源。当时恶化的生存环境令人类遭遇着被逼迫的冒险，他们不得不于科技发展在应用方面还不够成熟的时候孤注一掷。阿尔塞纳爱极了这种行为的美感。他近乎纪念性质地建造了不合时宜的太空城及太空电梯，甚至与历史记载中地球类似地使用核动力推进，而这些建设也并非没有为他的国家带来发展。

但决定性的冒险还是持续近百年的跃迁实验。如果成功，人类的足迹将免受光速制约遍布宇宙；如果失败，当时的科学家认为人类将没有回头路，失去苟延残喘的最后机会。在轮船上生活几年后祖先的父母作为志愿者参与了第一次跃迁，没有回来；而祖先参与了第四次，并成功了。

阿尔塞纳将书放回原处。留恋永无尽头，他想自己已经准备好了。他将卸下自己所背负的一切，并相信出于人类奇特的直觉，他热爱的文明永不会陨落。这对所有人都是完美的结局。他并没有去过地球，但总对地球感到怪异的熟悉。他希望这次死亡后，自己的灵魂能够飘过茫茫宇宙，沉进地球的海里——尽管根据教会理论人的灵魂密度比水要低。

但伟大的阿尔塞纳从未屈服于教会理论，于是他满足地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
